


Unlockables

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Drabble, Everywoman Treat, Friendship, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: How in the world did they end up handcuffed together?





	Unlockables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Iphigenia stomped into the room with determined, heavy strides. She took one look at Amanda and Crystal. “How on earth did you manage to get yourselves handcuffed together?”

“Well, I had my eye on the bounty. And Amanda,” Crystal said, jiggling the cuffs, “had her hand off of the safety lock.”  
  


Iphigenia shook her head and sighed, taking their wrists in hand. “Well, I suppose it’s lucky that I took that course in Idaho. If worst comes to worst we’ll ask the Schwenkies. I do have one question.”

“Yeah?” they said together.

Iphigenia grinned. “Do either of you have a hair pin?”


End file.
